May We Love Again
by Zouzou0517
Summary: "- Je t'en prie, Bellamy. Ne me force pas à le dire... Je ne peux pas, je ne..." Mais cela lui suffit. Parce qu'il est Bellamy et qu'elle est Clarke et qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre." Ma version du 5x13 (posté quelques heures avant ledit épisode). Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vos reviews sont importantes !


**— Tout le monde rentre à l'intérieur, tout de suite !**

La voix de Clarke résonne dans l'embrasure de la grande porte du vaisseau de transport de la mission Eligius IV. C'est imminent et ils ne pensent pas pouvoir y échapper cette fois. La fin du monde est proche. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent essayer de faire, c'est sauver le plus de gens possible.

Madi est déjà à l'intérieur, une requête de Clarke, qui ne peut pas envisager de la laisser faire face à un tel danger.

Les anciens prisonniers d'Eligius, qu'ils soient du côté de Diyoza ou de celui de McCreary se sont rendus et rentrent dans le vaisseau sans demander leur reste, trop heureux de voir leurs vies épargnées.

Suivent les membres de Wonkru, qu'ils soient restés fidèles à leur Reine ou aient juré allégeance au nouveau Commandant, tous présentent désormais un front uni. Ce même front qui a su mener et remporter la guerre pour Eden.

Un peu à la traîne, Octavia et Jackson transportent un brancard sur lequel gît Gaia, inconsciente. Abby court derrière eux avec une perfusion qu'elle tient en hauteur. Ils sont suivis par Indra qui soutient un Kane très mal en point.

Bellamy ferme la route et les regarde rentrer dans le vaisseau, sans lui-même faire un pas pour avancer. Indécis, il pivote pour observer les bois derrière eux. Clarke trépigne elle aussi, effrayée. Elle sait que le temps leur manque cruellement, même si elle ne sait pas combien de temps il leur reste. Une heure, peut-être deux... Elle sait que Raven et Shaw travaillent d'arrache-pied dans le vaisseau mère pour désactiver le lancement du missile qui détruira le dernier endroit viable de la Terre, qui réduira Eden en cendres. Mais ils ignorent s'ils réussiront, c'est pourquoi tous s'empressent d'évacuer.

Et c'est ce temps qui presse qui pousse Clarke à crier :

 **— Bellamy !**

Il tourne sa tête vers elle mais son corps reste dirigé vers la forêt devant eux.

 **— Je ne laisserai pas mes amis mourir ! s'exclame-t-il.**

Il attend quelques secondes, fait un pas, puis un autre. A chacun d'entre eux, le coeur de Clarke se brise davantage. A chaque centimètre qui l'éloigne un peu plus d'elle, son corps entier brûle d'agir.

 **— Bellamy...**

Sa voix se casse et la tristesse contenue dans son timbre fait à nouveau pivoter le jeune homme. Elle le supplie du regard. Ses yeux bleus crient toutes ces choses qu'elle est incapable de dire : ne m'abandonne pas, reste avec moi, reviens-moi, ne me laisse plus. Aucune de ses prières ne parvient à passer ses lèvres. Elle n'est pas assez égoïste pour lui demander de sacrifier la vie des gens auxquels il tient pour l'unique raison qu'elle veut le garder près d'elle.

Soudain, trois silhouettes se dessinent à l'orée de la forêt et le cœur de Bellamy bondit dans sa poitrine. Harper et Monty courent à sa rencontre, suivis par Echo. Il serre le couple dans ses bras, si soulagé qu'ils soient sains et saufs que les larmes menacent de couler de ses yeux marrons. Ils échangent quelques mots que Clarke ne distingue pas, puis se dirigent vers la jeune femme.

Elle se tend, prête à recevoir leurs reproches, les même que Raven lui a craché à la figure lorsque Clarke est arrivée juste à temps pour sauver sa vie, et celle de Shaw par la même occasion. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement les blâmer. Elle assumait les choix qu'elle avait fait pour protéger Madi, bien que leur conséquences aient été désastreuses.

Et quand, au lieu des accusations anticipées, Monty et Harper la serrent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle, murmurant "merci" et "je savais que la Clarke que je connaissais était toujours là, quelque part", Clarke manque de s'effondrer. Ses jambes flagellent sous elle. Elle sent ses lèvres trembler et son coeur se serrer, mais elle lutte contre la tristesse et la lassitude qui menacent de l'envahir et se contente d'hocher la tête et de les laisser entrer dans le vaisseau.

Dehors, une autre scène attire son attention, car Echo marche désormais vers Bellamy et cette fois, le cœur de Clarke se serre pour d'autres raisons.

Elle a vu à quel point ils étaient bons l'un pour l'autre. A quel point Bellamy l'avait changée, l'avait adoucie. Et à quel point Echo l'avait calmé, l'avait apaisé. Elle avait deviné leur amour dans la tendresse de leurs gestes et de leurs regards. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en être témoin, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Elle ne voulait que détourner les yeux de cette relation qui lui rappelait tant celles qu'elle avait perdues.

Mais à chaque fois, son regard se retrouvait comme attiré et elle ne parvenait pas à tourner la tête. Et à chaque fois, c'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et chaque blessure lui rappelait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir.

Cette fois encore, elle ne peut détourner son regard. Elle sait qu'elle devrait. Elle sait que lorsqu'elle verra ces sourires sur leurs visages, cette étincelle dans leurs yeux, cette douceur dans leur étreinte, le poignard tranchera à nouveau. Mais elle ne peut pas ne pas regarder. Elle se prépare néanmoins tandis qu'Echo atteint le niveau de Bellamy.

L'espionne baisse cependant la tête en passant devant lui, ses yeux rivés au sol. Bellamy crispe ses poings et fronce les sourcils sans lui accorder un regard. Il ne se tourne même pas pour la suivre des yeux et Clarke reste interdite. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui a changé. Elle saisit que quelque chose s'est cassé entre eux, mais elle ne sait pas quoi, et elle est trop interloquée pour y réfléchir à cet instant précis.

Echo arrive devant elle et plonge ses prunelles brunes dans l'océan des siennes. Et la souffrance, la perte que Clarke y lit pourrait la briser autant que la reconnaissance inattendue d'Harper et Monty un instant plus tôt. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, Clarke comprend soudain : c'est fini. Le sourire, l'étincelle, la douceur ont disparu. Elle ne sait pas si elle est censée dire quelque chose. La réconforter, peut-être ? Lui demander pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle hésite, Echo prend la parole.

 **— Il a besoin de toi. Tu es importante pour lui, ne l'abandonne pas encore une fois...**

Ses paroles ne sont qu'un souffle tant sa voix tremble et Clarke, à nouveau, hoche la tête. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Il lui faudrait des jours et des jours pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle ne fera plus, tout ce qu'elle ressent, à quel point il compte à ses yeux. Mais Echo n'a pas besoin de savoir. Le seul à qui elle doit prouver sa loyauté et son affection se tient devant elle, les yeux fixés sur les arbres, dans l'attente de deux autres silhouettes.

Clarke reporte son attention sur Bellamy et voit à peine Echo essuyer une larme avant de disparaître à son tour à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

 **— Ok, j'ai suffisamment attendu, déclare soudain Bellamy. Je vais les chercher. Tout de suite.**

Il s'en va. Il s'en va ! Le corps de Clarke avance de lui-même et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques foulées qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a quitté la plateforme du vaisseau. Elle se met à courir derrière lui et crie son prénom avant de le saisir par la manche de sa veste tandis qu'il atteint l'orée de la forêt. Il se tourne vers elle, surpris.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interroge-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas y retourner ! Tu ne sais même pas où les chercher !**

Bellamy se dégage d'un coup sec et ce geste brutal est un nouveau coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà bien amoché.

 **— La dernière fois que j'ai vu Murphy et Emori, ils évacuaient la station essence du village. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.**

Là-dessus, il se tourne et se remet à marcher d'un pas décidé. Elle lui emboîte le pas, essaie d'argumenter encore.

 **— Réfléchis, Bellamy. Ce sont tes émotions qui te dirigent. Tu ne penses pas clairement. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Tu ne pourras pas revenir à temps. Il faut écouter ta tête et pas ton coeur.**

Il s'arrête brusquement et la saisit par les épaules avant de crier :

 **— Conneries ! Cette histoire de cœur, de tête, de s'abandonner à ses émotions ou de diriger avec sa logique, ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Je ne suis pas qu'une boule d'émotions incontrôlables et tu n'es pas qu'un ensemble de pensées froides et sans cœur ! Ou du moins pas quand tu me laisses mourir dans une arène et t'en vas sans même un regard !**

Sa colère, spontanée, la surprend par sa virulence.

 **— Bellamy, je... je suis tellement désolée. Si tu savais comme je regrette... Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion, nous...**

Il la lâche avec autant d'intensité que lorsqu'il l'avait saisie et se retourne vers la forêt, s'apprêtant à partir, pour de bon, cette fois.

 **— Je tiens à toi.**

Les mots de Clarke le retiennent et il reste immobile, lui tournant le dos.

 **— Tu as une drôle de manière de me le montrer.**

Sa voix rauque est dure et sèche.

 **— J'en suis désolée. Mais c'est la vérité. Je tiens à toi. Je me suis toujours souciée de toi.**

Il serre les poings et se tourne enfin vers elle.

 **— Tu te soucies de chacun d'entre nous.**

Elle sait qu'elle est prête à tout pour le garder auprès d'elle cette fois. Mais est-elle prête à révéler toute la profondeur de ce qu'elle ressent ? Est-ce seulement le moment ?

Elle se perd une seconde dans l'abysse de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle pourrait lui dire que le voir partir dans cette fusée lors de Praimfaya lui a brisé le coeur. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'il lui a manqué chaque jour de ces 6 dernières années. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle a toujours cru en lui, même lorsqu'elle ignorait s'il était vivant ou mort. Elle pourrait lui raconter tous ces moments qu'elle a passé à le dessiner, à crayonner les traits de son visage, à essayer de saisir ce reflet si particulier dans ses yeux, à tenter de tracer les lignes de son corps pour l'encrer dans sa mémoire. Elle pourrait lui avouer qu'elle a tenté de le contacter à plusieurs reprises par la radio du Rover, et que même lorsqu'elle n'a pas obtenu de réponse et compris qu'il ne l'entendrait jamais, elle a continué de lui parler, juste pour imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre, pour garder la mémoire de ce timbre grave et chaleureux qui lui manquait tant. Que c'est grâce à lui, à son souvenir, à l'espoir qu'elle avait de le revoir encore, qu'elle est vivante aujourd'hui et qu'elle a pu garder toute sa raison.

Mais elle ne peut pas lui dire cela. Pas encore. Alors, elle répond simplement.

 **— Je tiens à toi davantage.**

Cette fois, il n'y tient plus. Il revient vers elle et cette vision la soulage autant qu'elle l'effraie. Sa colère est palpable dans l'air autour d'eux, mais si c'est cette colère qui permettra de le garder en vie, avec elle, alors soit, elle est prête à l'accepter.

 **— Ah oui ? demande-t-il, acerbe. Et cette fois où tu voulais m'abandonner à nouveau et faire défection alors que je venais juste de te retrouver ? Et lorsque tu as voulu assassiner ma soeur ? Et quand tu m'as trahi et laissé pour mort dans ce bunker ? Quand tu m'as laissé me battre seul contre Gaia et Indra ? Quand tu m'as trahi encore et dit à McCreary que nous avions déjoué l'oeil et étions partis en guerre ? Quand tu leurs a donné nos plans de bataille avec Kane et Diyoza et que tu les as écoutés nous massacrer sans vergogne jusqu'au dernier ?**

Des larmes contenues font briller ses prunelles brunes. Les même larmes coulent sur les joues de Clarke sans qu'elle puisse les contenir. Elle l'a tellement blessé. Elle ne sait pas comment réparer cela. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est réparable. Mais elle sait pourquoi elle a fait tout cela. Elle peut au moins tenter de lui expliquer :

 **— Si j'ai agi ainsi, déclare-t-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion, c'est pour...**

 **— Pour protéger Madi ! s'exclame-t-il. Je sais, oui, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus simples ! Tu ne peux pas sacrifier tous tes principes et ton humanité pour protéger une seule personne, Clarke, aussi importante soit-elle.**

 **— Ah bon ? rétorque-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours fait pour Octavia ?**

Il répond du tac au tac, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

 **— Peut-être, il y a six ans, Clarke ! Six ans ! Et jamais comme ça ! Jamais en sacrifiant les personnes que j'aimais ! Jamais en te sacrifiant, toi ! Que t'est-il arrivé, Clarke ? Qu'est-il arrivé à celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son peuple, pour sauver ses amis, pour me sauver, moi ?**

Quelque chose se brise en Clarke à cet instant. Une digue s'effondre et les mots coulent tous seuls, comme une rivière sauvage et déchaînée que plus rien ne retient.

 **— Elle est morte, Bellamy ! Elle a brûlé sous les radiations qui ont consumé mon corps, mes poumons et mon visage. Sa volonté a été brisée à Polis quand les décombres se sont écroulés sur moi quand j'essayais de déterrer le bunker. Elle a perdu l'esprit à Arkadia quand tout ce que j'ai trouvé là-bas, c'était des fantômes. Elle a souffert de faim et de soif dans le désert quand mes réserves se sont épuisées. Et quand tout espoir était perdu, quand il ne m'ait plus rien resté que la solitude et le désespoir, elle a empoigné le pistolet à ma cuisse. Elle a posé le canon sur ma tempe... et elle appuyé sur la détente... Et elle est morte !**

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Clarke et brouillent sa vue. Elle lève les poings et frappe le torse de Bellamy en hurlant une nouvelle fois :

 **— Elle est morte !**

Il retient ses poings et la serre contre lui, si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait la briser. Pourtant, ce sont ces mots à elle qui l'ont brisé, lui. Elle pleure contre son épaule, inconsolable, incontrôlable et il la tient dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il était la seule chose qui la gardait encore debout, entière.

 **— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? murmure-t-il à son oreille lorsque ses pleurs se calment.**

Elle redresse un peu la tête, mais reste dans ses bras en répondant :

 **— Je t'ai raconté tout ça. Je t'ai déjà tout dit.**

Il fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir. Sachant qu'il se serait rappelé d'une telle conversation. Alors, elle explique :

 **— Chaque jour depuis Praimfaya... dit-elle, et sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'ai essayé de te contacter par radio. Chaque jour, encore et encore.**

Bellamy n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il entend. Il déglutit avec difficulté et écoute le reste de ce qu'elle a à dire.

 **— Pour te dire que j'étais en vie. Pour te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissée ici. Pour te dire que j'étais fière de toi...**

La voix de Clarke se brise et le coeur de Bellamy se fend. Il aurait eu tant besoin d'entendre ces mots, là-haut, dans l'Espace. Combien de temps s'en était-il voulu d'avoir pris cette décision ? Ne s'en voulait-il d'ailleurs pas encore ?

 **— Et même quand j'ai compris que tu ne recevrais pas mes appels, j'ai continué. J'ai continué à te parler, je t'ai raconté le pire et le meilleur. La douleur, et l'espoir. Mes plus sombres moments et les meilleurs d'entre eux. C'est toi qui m'a maintenue en vie. Même après avoir trouvé Madi. Quand j'ai attendu votre arrivée lors de 1785ème jour. Et ma douleur quand vous n'êtes pas descendus. Chaque jour, pendant 2199 jours.**

 **— Pourquoi moi ?**

Ce sont les deux seuls mots que Bellamy peut articuler à cet instant tant la douleur qu'il ressent pour Clarke est vive. Si vive, qu'il ne sait plus très bien qui soutient l'autre. La jeune femme resserre ses doigts sur sa veste et répond :

 **— Parce que je tiens à toi ! Parce que j'ai besoin de toi !**

Elle l'observe de ses grands yeux bleus et il se perd un instant dans l'océan de ses prunelles.

 **— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il encore.**

Cette fois, elle a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il veut qu'elle le lui dise. Vraiment. Mais elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Pas alors que le monde s'apprête à sombrer dans l'apocalypse, encore.

— Bellamy, je...

 **— Pourquoi, Clarke ?**

Bien sûr qu'il allait insister. Il allait la pousser toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ses limites, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Jusqu'à se rendre meilleur l'un l'autre. Mais une faille s'était ouverte sous les pieds de Clarke et la terreur s'était emparée de chaque fibre de son être. Elle est incapable de faire le premier pas, de sauter dans le vide, de s'abandonner. Alors, elle secoue la tête et essuie rageusement ses larmes, en colère contre lui et son acharnement, et contre elle et sa lâcheté, son incapacité à lâcher prise.

 **— Je t'en prie, Bellamy. Ne me force pas à le dire... Je ne peux pas, je ne...**

Mais cela lui suffit. Parce qu'il est Bellamy et qu'elle est Clarke et qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un pas et il se rapproche soudainement. Un geste et il la serre contre lui, une main au bas de son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Un souffle et il écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. Immédiatement, elle répond à son baiser. Le sel de ses larmes se mêle à la douceur de ses lèvres dans une saveur douce-amère qui les enivre tous deux.

Et enfin, tout reprend sa place. Tout reprend son sens. Les mots s'effacent et la peine qu'ils contiennent s'efface avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une chaleur intense. Elle se propage autour d'eux. En lui. Dans ses doigts qui plongent dans ses mèches blondes. Sur sa paume qui effleure la peau nue de son dos sous sa veste. En elle. Dans son corps qu'elle plaque contre le sien comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Dans ses bras qu'elle a passé autour de son cou comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le lâcher.

Leur baiser s'intensifie et la chaleur se transforme en brasier. C'est comme si tout leur être n'avait attendu que cela depuis des années, depuis toujours, semblait-il. Comme si aucun d'eux n'était sûr d'en avoir assez. Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Ni le temps passé, ni le futur incertain qui se dessine devant eux, ni le peu de temps qu'il leur reste sur cette Terre.

Et après ce qu'il semble être une éternité, leur étreinte prend finalement fin. Bellamy pose son front contre le sien et inspire à pleins poumons, comme s'il parvenait à respirer à nouveau. Clarke ferme les yeux quand son souffle caresse son visage et ses lèvres.

 **— Je dois aller les chercher, Clarke.**

Son coeur se serre à cette déclaration et il semble le ressentir car il ajoute :

 **— Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je reviendrai, et nous fermerons la porte de ce vaisseau. Ensemble.**

Elle ouvre les paupières sur ce dernier mot et plonge ses prunelles dans celle de Bellamy. Les promesses qu'elle y trouve la rassurent et l'apaisent. Alors, elle répond :

 **— Je n'abaisserai jamais ce levier sans toi à mes côtés. Je préfère rester sur une planète morte avec toi que survivre seule encore une fois.**

 **— D'accord.**

C'est tout ce qu'il peut murmurer à ce moment. Ils savent tous les deux à quel point ils peuvent se montrer têtus et bornés, mais si c'est pour rester vivants et ensemble, alors soit.

 **— Et c'est pour ça que je viens avec toi.**

Cette fois, il hausse un sourcil, surpris par sa décision pendant une seconde, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agit de Clarke, de sa Clarke, et que bien sûr, elle ne restera pas à l'attendre pendant qu'il tente de sauver les gens auxquels ils tiennent tous deux.

 **— D'accord, répond-il à nouveau.**

Ils se séparent et elle glisse sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant davantage sous le couvert des arbres avant de dire :

 **— Allons sauver Murphy et Emori.**

Et il la suit dans la forêt.

 _ **Salut chers lecteurs. Plus que quelques heures avant le grand final de notre série préférée et je dois dire que je suis plus qu'impatiente. Je varie entre toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. L'excitation d'arriver enfin au bout de cette saison et le désespoir d'un nouveau hiatus. L'espoir de scènes que je rêve de voir et la peur de la déception de ne rien avoir. La frustration de savoir que certains vont pouvoir regarder l'épisode dans deux heures et le bonheur de savoir que demain à la même heure, moi aussi je l'aurai vu.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimez cette version de la scène que nous attendons tous (Bellarkers bien sûr).**_

 _ **Je l'ai écrite très rapidement car je voulais la poster avant que l'épisode sorte, donc je n'en suis pas hyper-contente mais assez satisfaite car j'ai pu faire passer tout ce que je voulais.**_

 _ **Si vous lisez ceci avant le dernier épisode : des prédictions sur celui-ci ?**_

 _ **Et quoiqu'il arrive, laissez moi votre avis s'il-vous-plaît et une petite étoile si vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Bises à tous les Bellarkers (et à tous les autres bien sûr)**_


End file.
